Realisation
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Traduction de xSweaterGirlx. MWPP era. Remus commence à regarder Sirius différemment. Et James en voit bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait.


**Realisation**

**Chapitre un:**

Franchement. Même dehors par un temps chaud et ensoleillé, près d'un lac calme d'un bleu translucide, où tout est parfait pour lire même le plus ennuyeux des textes de métamorphose, c'est impossible –impossible- de se concentrer sur son travail quand le corps allongé à côté de vous est constamment en train de remuer de façon peu harmonieuse.

Je soupire, peut être un peu mélodramatiquement, repousse mes cheveux et commence le début de la page, encore… Pour ce qu'il semble être la centième fois.

« Ooh, susceptible»

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, « Quoi? »

"Rien…"

Bien. Si il veut jouer un jeu stupide tel le gamin qu'il est, mieux vaut le laisser faire. Je fais de mon mieux pour retourner à mes révisions et pour l'ignorer, mais je peux sentir ses yeux brûler ma nuque. Je regarde la page, agaçé de sa seule existence et le blâmant de tout et n'importe quoi quand je remarque la soudaine absence de son exaspérante bougeotte.

Je réagis trop tard, il m'a déjà assaillit et prend mon livre avant que je puisse saisir ce qu'il c'est passé.

»Sirius, c'est pas drôle ! »

Je saute maladroitement sur mes pieds, mais malheureusement, là où la chaude journée et l'inactivité ont données à Sirius un regain d'énergie, je me sens grincheux et somnolant.

Cependant, je dois récupérer ce livre. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, la vue de Sirius s'éloignant de moi avec ce reflet joueur dans les yeux me laisse complètement déconcerté. Oubliant toute colère, je me lance à sa poursuite.

Il court dans l'herbe abîmée, s'approchant de plus en plus du lac sans ralentir et je me demande s'il ne va pas finalement foncer dedans. Sa tignasse indisciplinée de cheveux noir se prend dans ses yeux, il essaye de les en enlever et trébuche. Il roule sur le sol – en restant d'une certaine manière toujours aussi gracieux.

Il se redresse, bien obligé d'admettre qu'il est essoufflé, s'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux face au soleil du matin. Je réalise que je me suis arrêté en même temps que lui et que je le regarde, l'observe juste.

Il semble si étrangement vulnérable. Je me demande s'il sait que je le regarde. Si, il le sait. Il ouvre paresseusement un œil et me regarde un instant avant de parler.

- J'abandonne. Tiens, ton livre.

Il me le tend sans enthousiasme, puis laisse retomber son bras sur le sol et ses doigts libèrent leurs emprises de la couverture en cuir usé.

Alors que je le regarde, quelque chose change en moi.

Je ne suis plus ce garçon toujours respectueux, inquiet qui ne saisie jamais sa chance. C'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment, comme si je planifiais de faire ça depuis longtemps et que je ne me décide que maintenant. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre me contrôlait, je m'agenouille devant Sirius. Il m'entend finalement bouger et s'assoit, penché sur un coude. Son expression sereine change rapidement en une mimique choqué quand j'attrape sa cravate et le tire vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

Je garde ma prise sur sa cravate, tenant son bras de mon autre main et je l'embrasse longtemps et durement en savourant, parce que je sais qu'il va me tuer dès qu'il en aura l'opportunité. Comme si le tenir assez occupé pour ne pas qu'il me tue était ma principale motivation pour continuer.

Finalement, je dois reculer. Je gémis en réalisant ce que je viens juste de faire. Je tente de me relever en balbutiant de façon incohérence et en évitant son regard à tout prix. « Oh seigneur… vraiment, je suis désolé, de… ce qui m'a pris... va t'en juste… merde. » Je suppose qu'il va devenir fou, me crier dessus, me frapper avec ses poings ou avec un sort, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il va s'enfuir et me confronter plus tard. Je n'espérais certainement pas qu'il poserait délicatement son index sur mes lèvres en me disant de me taire et me tirerait par la chemise avec son autre main.

Je m'affaisse sur le sol à côté de lui en me demandant ce qu'il va se passer ensuite et prudemment, je m'efforce de le regarder. Il me rend mon regard, se demandant visiblement quoi faire. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, il parle enfin.

« Depuis combien de temps? »

Je cligne des yeux.

« Et bien... Je crois, Je ne sais pas... Je viens juste de réaliser... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un moment que ça se développe... » Je regarde rapidement le sol de nouveau, espérant qu'il va me croire.

Je sens sa main frôler mon menton pour que je le regarde de nouveau.

« J'aurai seulement aimé que tu réalises plus tôt »

Et il m'embrasse, ses lèvres caressant doucement les miennes. Je peux à peine croire ce qu'il se passe, une minute plus tôt cela semblait être la tournure la plus improbable, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça arrive et je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.


End file.
